I won't say I'm in Love
by Foxed
Summary: Harry and Ginny realtions, and Hermione, Lavender and Parvati bursting into a song! LOL.


**I won't say I'm In Love**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own any of it. I wish!  
**

"You can fly faster when you really put your mind to it, Ginny. You got the Quaffle from me lots of time!" said Harry. "You're going to pass the Chaser's tryout tomorrow. Katie will take you!"  
  
"I hope so! I think I'd make a fair Chaser." said Ginny. She was glad that Harry practiced her for tomorrow. Ginny asked Ron first, but as he and Hermione have Prefect Duties tonight, he suggested Harry in turn, who immediately agreed.  
  
They walked to the Fat Lady's Portrait, who was sleeping peacefully. Harry approached it and loudly said "Ahem!" The Fat Lady slowly opened her eyes, looked at the both of them and shrieked. Ginny and Harry laughed out loud at her shocked face.  
  
"I thought I was seeing ghosts!" she exclaimed. She glowered at Harry "It's completely rude to sneak up on someone when they are sleeping, sir!" she sniffed haughtily and said, "Password?"  
  
"Gillyweed." Harry said promptly.  
  
The portrait swung open and they both went in. The Fat Lady was muttering loudly as the portrait closed behind them, "Him, looking so much like his father and that girl, having that long red hair! Why, it's like Lilly and James all over again. No wonder I was startled. . ."  
  
Harry and Ginny both froze at what they heard.  
  
The Fat Lady thinks that - we - that we're -, said Ginny to herself. She felt her face heat up at the thought and quickly went to the common room. She stopped near the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Well - thanks a lot Harry!" Ginny said, turning around and looking at him. She could still feel the heat on her cheeks.  
  
"Anytime, Ginny. Glad I could help!" said Harry a little too brightly. His cheeks were also flushed, and he was having a hard time looking directly at Ginny. Clearly, he was still thinking about what the Fat Lady said.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, Goodnight!" And with that, Ginny turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
Ginny could feel her heart beating loudly as she opened the door to the dormitory. Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione were still up. They all looked around as she entered the room.  
  
"Had a nice time flying in the moonlit sky with dreamboy, Gin?" Lavender teased. Parvati and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Did something happen? You look - er - flushed." Hermione said, grinning at Ginny.  
  
Lavender and Parvati giggled at what Hermione said. Ginny marched to her bed and snapped, "No! Nothing happened!" The three girls raised their eyebrows at her, in a "Do-you-expect-as-to-believe-that" look. Ginny sighed and sat on one of the chairs.  
  
"Aaarrrgghh . . . what's the matter with me! To think a girl would learn!" she groaned.  
  
"You still love him . . ." Hermione frankly said.  
  
"No, I don't!" said Ginny vehemently.  
  
"Ooohh. . . yes you do! Just look at yourself now!" Lavender exclaimed. She took Ginny's arm and dragged her infront of the mirror. Ginny sighed at what she saw there.  
  
(She stared at her reflection. Looking back at her was the face of a girl in love.)  
  
_**Ginny: (singing archly)**  
If there's a price for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that! (Thinking about Michael)  
No man is worth the aggravation . . .  
That's ancient History, been there, done that!  
  
**Lavender, Parvati and Hermione:**  
  
Who'd d' you think you're kidding  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
  
**Ginny: **Oh, no. . . . oohh. . . ****__.  
  
Lavender, Parvati and Hermione:._  
  
_Though you try to conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you're thinking of. . .  
  
**Ginny: (shaking her head resolutely)**  
oohh. . . .  
No chance!  
No way!  
I won't say it! No, no. . .  
  
**Lavender, Parvati and Hermione:**  
  
You swoon  
You sigh,  
Why deny it? oh, oh  
  
****__Ginny:  
_  
_I won't hear  
What you say!  
I won't say I'm in love . . _**.  
  
(She walks over to the window and gazed at the night sky)**  
  
_I thought my heart has learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming  
"Get a grip, girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry you heart out. . .  
  
__**Lavender, Parvati and Hermione:  
  
**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling.  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw your face just now.  
Why don't you face it like a grown up!  
When will you start to own up,  
That you got it,  
Got it, BAD!  
  
**Ginny: (walking to her bed)  
**oohh. . . .  
No chance!  
No way!  
I won't say it! No, no. . .  
  
**Lavender,Parvati and Hermione:(following her)**  
  
Give Up!  
Give In!  
Check the Queen, you're in love. . ."  
  
**Ginny:**  
This in, won't play  
I won't say I'm in love. . .  
  
**Lavender,Parvati and Hermione:**  
Oh, come on, Gin!  
Read our lips, you're in love!  
  
__**Ginny:  
**No way, Hose  
I won't say it!  
Get off, my case!  
I won't say it. . .  
(She pulled the hangings of her bed and lied down_)  
  
_**Lavender,Parvati and Hermione:  
**No don't be proud  
It's okay; you're in love. . .  
  
**Ginny: (whispering to herself)  
**__Ooohh. . . .At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love. . .  
  
_Ginny smiled to herself and closed her eyes.  
  
Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati secretly smiled at each other as they too went to their own beds and slept through the peaceful night. They feel glad for Ginny, and secretly hoped that Harry would feel the same way.  
  
**THE END**  
  
AN. Hope that you liked the story! Ha ha ha . . . It's been in my head for the past few days. And since I'm in the middle of writing this other fanfic, so I put it aside for a while. But then, I ran out of ideas for the other one, and so I decided to finally write this story!  
In case, you're all wondering, the song sung by the Gryffindor girls is from the Disney movie,"Hercules". The one sung by Megara when she was desperately denying her feeling for Hercules. Just love it! And it was what inspired me to write this fiction in the first place.  
My thanks to all those who spared the time to read my story! Please Review!


End file.
